


Campy Nights

by EclipseMidnight (EternalEclipse)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/pseuds/EclipseMidnight
Summary: Obi-Wan and Cody find themselves on their own for a night on a foreign planet.





	Campy Nights

Cody looked up as Obi-Wan returned, comm in hand. “What’s the news, General?” he asked.

“No rescue tonight, I’m afraid,” Obi-Wan replied. “Too much atmospheric interference. It will be at least 12 hours, likely longer, before the _Negotiator_ can dispatch a LAAT/i to our location.”

“This mission keeps getting better and better,” Cody grumbles, taking off his helmet. 

“Oh, I don’t know, I thought we were doing just fine.” Obi-Wan hid a smile as he stroked his beard. “Did you find any firewood while I was gone?”

“Some, sir. Most of it was wet.” Cody gestured at a small pile just a few feet away from him. “We’re gonna have to rough it tonight, sir.”

“Don’t look so glum, Commander,” Obi-Wan said, sitting down next to him. “We’ve got food, a fire, and a rescue coming. We’re already doing better than usual.”

It wasn’t long before they got their small fire going. Both of them ate a ration and found themselves sitting close to each other for warmth as the sun faded for the night. 

Eventually, the conversation tapered off, and Obi-Wan came out of a short meditative trance to see that the fire had petered out and Cody had fallen asleep leaning against his shoulder. He wrapped his cloak around both of them so that it would serve as a blanket even as it kept him warm, and didn’t move away, even when Cody clutched at him. He wouldn’t begrudge his Commander what small comforts he could find in this war. And besides, someone needed to keep watch, and he was sure that Cody would be embarrassed if he woke like this, even if he thought it felt nicer than almost anything had in the last five years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Porting over from tumblr in the wake of new guidelines :|  
> Reposted 12/4/18


End file.
